A Night at the Beach
by PureSirius
Summary: The Dem. Boys and the Bladebreakers are in Hawaii and Kai wants to spend some time with his koi. Tyson get drunk...wut else is there to say? KaiCatty(OC)


Korimi: I LOVE YOU CATTY-SAN!!!! Here's my 2nd one shot which I also think is lame...lol...sry...but Kai doesn't propose...I just couldn't fit it in...but I hope you enjoy!  
  
Rei: She doesn't own Beyblade...if she did then Kai would be doomed...  
  
(((((((())))))))))))))))(((((((((((((()))))))))  
  
It was a few weeks after the Russian tournament, the Abbey had been closed, and the Demolition Boys had become an official BBA team. As a treat to both teams, Mr. Dickenson sent them on an all expense paid vacation to Hawaii. So now, the teams were enjoying the night out at an outside bar/party right on the beach.  
  
"Hey guys!" Tyson laughed. "Check this out!" He was balancing about 5 shot glasses on his nose, and just as many on his index fingers on both hands.  
  
"Tyson, how many of those shot have you actually had?" Kai asked.  
  
The younger blader stopped balancing the shots and looked at Kai. "Uh..I dunno...I lost count after 5."  
  
The blue haired teen sighed, "No more Tyson. Got it? You can't train if you have a hangover."  
  
"You're actually making your team train Kai?" A girl with brown hair and natural red streaks said. "You know...it's called a vacation for a reason."  
  
Kai glared at the girl but said nothing.  
  
"You know Kai...you should listen to Koirmi. You're team needs to relax...YOU need to relax." A girl with cat-like ears and a tiger striped tail said.  
  
A slow tune picked up and couples began to make their way onto the dance floor. Rei did a mock bow to Korimi. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
The girl laughed at her boyfriend and took his hand allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor.  
  
"You're actually letting Rei to go off with your sister Tala?" The tiger demon asked, amused.  
  
"Shut it Kon."  
  
Catty rolled her eyes at him, when Kai grabbed her hand and led her out of the bar.  
  
"Where are we going?" Catty asked confused, as Kai led her away from the bar and to the beach.  
  
"Anywhere but here, the noise is giving me a migraine."  
  
The girl laughed as her and Kai walked along the beach, well away from the party.  
  
Their shoes were off, and it was pitch black out, and the couple kept walking, letting the waves crash at heir feet. The tide was coming in and a huge wave came crashing down, splashing the teens, soaking them from head to toe.  
  
Catty let out a surprised yell, then looked back at Kai, who was brushing sand off of Dranzer, looking less than pleased, causing Catty to laugh,a nd Kai to look up. May I ask what's so funny?" He asked as he put Dranzer back in his pocket, and another wave crashed on them, causing Catty to laugh some more.  
  
"So you think that's funny?" Kai's voice said, as his arms wrapped around her waist, somehow he managed to get behind her.  
  
The tiger chuckled, as she relaxed in Kai's arms, only to have the moment spoiled by ANOTHER huge wave, knocking them both off their feet, and somehow carried to shore.  
  
"Well." Catty coughed, as she sat up. "THAT was interesting.  
  
Kai nodded and got up, holding his hand out to help Catty up.  
  
She grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.  
  
Once the neko was on her feet Kai put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I thought cats didn't like the water." He smirked.  
  
Catty grinned. "Are you complaining?"  
  
"No. You look goo wet."  
  
The neko0jin chuckled, as their night in the rain came back to her. "Now where have I heard that before?"  
  
Kai smiled and caught her lips with his, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. They pulled away for some oxygen and stared into each others eyes before Kai began to kiss Catty's neck. He nipped and sucked at the flesh, marking her as his.  
  
"Kai." She looked into his crimson orbs, "I love you."  
  
The blue haired blader smirked and kissed her passionately on the lips and she responded eagerly before pulling back. "I know..." He rested his forehead in hers, so she could feel his hot breath in her face. "And I love you too, more than you'll ever know." He kissed her again, and sat down pulling her with him. Catty sat in his lap as he trailed butterfly kisses up and down her jaw, before kissing her fully one the lips, memorizing everything his tongue brushed against.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))  
  
It was passed 3 in the morning and everyone was back in the hotel and asleep, with the exception of Rei and Korimi who were waiting up for Kai and Catty. Well, Korimi was only up to make sure Rei didn't worry himself to death. Needless to say, she wasn't getting very far. The young wolf yawned as Kai and Catty finally walked into the suite. "Finally! Now we can finally go to bed!" Korimi said.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Rei asked. "No...better question, why are you all wet?"  
  
"Beach." Kai grunted, before walking into his room, with an exhausted Catty behind him. Once they were changed, the couple got into bed. Catty rested her head on Kia's chest, and lost herself in his crimson orbs, as he stroked her loose black hair, causing her to purr like a kitten. Soon, Catty let sleep over take her, and it left Kai to contently watch his koi sleep, before he fell asleep as well.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))  
  
Korimi: Ok...I like this one better than the last one...actually I think they're both lame fics....but WHATEVER! I tried and I think that's all that matters...lol... I LOVE YOUR FIC SO MUCH!!!!!!! dances with Rei plushie I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!!!!!  
  
Rei: I LOVE YOU TOO CATTY-CHAN!!!  
  
Kai: (sweatdrop) ok we get it...  
  
Tala: R/R if you want.... 


End file.
